Blackest Rose of Ebony Hue
by battlenotwithmonsters
Summary: This story is about Gaz and her change to the light. ZAGRrnPlease write a review! I need it for my self asteem! :)I've changed it to a beautiful thing! YOU MUST READ!
1. Begin

This is not one of those brainless love stories that you would expect from others. This is about Gaz and her life. Please R&R, even if it's just to say that never in your life have you read such a horrible story. Thank you.

My mother is dead, my father is dead and my brother just died. I'm alone, apart from the dirt that I usually hang out with. It's because of him, my father. Or my mom. Or my brother. Or maybe it's because of me, Gaz. When I was about four, my mother committed suicide. She jumped out of a two-story window and broke her neck on the sidewalk. Perhaps she could have lived if she had wanted to, but I think that she simply let go. The day after she was buried, a Black patch began to form on my chest over my heart. I t was a little thing, barely the size of a quarter, and I soon forgot about it. But every day, although I didn't notice it then, the spot grew a little. So little at first that I didn't notice it at all.

The day they found my father's body lying face down on the carpet, The black patch grew another inch around. I was called for questioning along with Dib since we both had motives. You see the reason for the patch when my mother died was not the same as when my father died. There was one witness to my mother's suicide. A solitary child who watched her father push an innocent woman out of a window. I felt no real remorse for grabbing him, making sure that he saw my face, and then plunging a letter opener deep into his heart. I was wearing leather gloves so that my fingerprints wouldn't be seen, and then left the weapon on the table. My alibi was flawless. I had been with Dib the whole day, which was almost laughable, since according to him, we were at the mall, my personal hell.

When I was about eighteen, I came away from some drunk guy I met at a bar with something I didn't want. The Selective Birth Control Center is set behind an iron fence to protect it from protesters. There was a quiet garden outside. Inside, there were several people. An angry looking woman with a sixteen year old girl, a weeping mother with a confused-looking twelve year old, and a nonchalant looking girl smoking a cigarette and talking on her cell-phone occupied the uncomfortable chairs. Corny posters about the " special " things that were going to happen adorned the walls. I was called to the office. The procedure was painless. That night, another two inches grew on the patch of black.

The day that I took up smoking grew another inch on the patch. The day I took up drinking it grew another inch. The day that I started downing pills like food grew another inch. Pretty soon, most of my torso was a dark, irregular patch. I never wore belly shirts or bikinis. I never went to the doctor for fear of the patch being seen by others. Most of the guys who hit me up were half out of it anyway, so they never questioned it. Besides, when they went home, they completely forgot who I was or what had happened the night before.

I never socialized with anyone (except to share a needle) and often stayed in the house with the shades drawn and the doors and windows locked. One night, I was making my way home with a pack of cheap beer in one arm and a baggie of X in another. I was aware of my surroundings as one could be when loaded and drunk at the same time. I hardly noticed the hulking figure of the sniper until the tranquilizer dart hit me. Then I blacked out.


	2. No escape

HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHMIGOD, THANK YOU ALLSO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO BOTHERED TO SUBMIT REVIEWS! I WILL SOON CREATE A SHRINE DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!!! Dies from hyper ventilation By the way, I haven't decided whether the patch really exists or if it's all in her head. Just be patient! R and R!

When I woke up I noticed two things. Number one, I was in a soft bed surrounded by bright lights. Number two, I was in agony that could only be compared with the passion of Christ. I, hurt everywhere. I leaned over the edge of the bed and was soon consumed with dry heaves that made me scream out all the more. The tears in my eyes weren't from the pain, just the slight irritation. I never cry. I tasted the coppery taste of blood. I never ate much, just enough to keep me alive, since I thought the pills were all I needed. This could very well be hell. When I stopped retching, I looked around. It was like a hospital room, except different in a way I couldn't explain to myself. Hospitals had tried to get me a couple of times, but I was so afraid that they would find the black patch, I had always managed to escape. This time would be no different. I got up, reeling and slowly made my way to the door. It was locked. I reached into my clothes for a wire or a hairpin or something to pick the lock with. I soon realized that I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing different ones, kind of like pajamas. They had seen the patch! Also, there was no lock on the door. I giggled hysterically, and stumbled back to bed. I must be hallucinating, I thought. All this time, the pain hadn't stopped; I had just been controlling it. A thought stirred in the back of my head. I didn't have anything. Nothing to swallow, inject or sniff. I was in remission. If I didn't get something fast, I was going to die. I giggled myself to sleep.

When I woke up next. I felt a little better. But not much. I lay there for hours, not stirring, just thinking.

FLASHBACK

Honey, c'mere! Come to mama Gazy! C'mon!

Shut up, I'm trying to sleep…

Hon, if she doesn't learn to walk now she won't ever.

I said shut up!

Yes honey.

That was what it was like between my parents.

He killed her while he was drunk. What she saw in him, I don't know, but one of them must have been a lot different. I sank back into sleep.


	3. Dib's Death

I don't own this, blah blah blah……..OKAY, STORY TIME!

A cold pressed inside me, making me feel weak and vulnerable to everything. I thought to myself, " When have I felt like this?" And then it hit me like a truck crashing into my eyes, like light pouring out of my veins. Dib…

FLASHBACK

AAARRRGGGHHH, HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP , help, help….

Dibs voice pounded inside my head, making it burn.

Help.. Only a whisper now

I was pinned on the ground by fear, no way to help him

Shots rang out, hitting me in the legs, pinning me to the ground with no way to help my brother. The men gathered round our useless bodies, laughing. A deep cold spread from my wounds, numbing everything. I could only see broken glasses and blood. So much blood. I wimpered and crawled away, too hurt to notice the shots that followed me, trying to stop me. I crawled on, sad, confused. Nothing hurt me anymore, and I was numb, too numb to breathe, to think to notice the blood. And then silence.

End of Flashback.

I remembered how my brother died, writhing in the dust like a worm, covered in his own vomit and blood, while I tried to crawl away.

I tried to get out of my bed, but found that I couldn't move. Needles, tubes and drips were coming out of every body opening, and what seemed to be hospital orderlies bustled about , checking monitors and reading text on computers. I heard one of them saying,

"The tallest has chosen a weak bride. She's as helpless as a larva."

I became cold and tears began forming at the edges of my eyes, blurring my vision.

A tall man with long, thick, dark hair approached my bedside.

" How is she holding up? '

" Not so good. There's a lot of junk in her system. The computer is having trouble listing all of the substances."

" Put her on the purging drip."

" Yes my tallest."

I screamed as pain rushed in to every pore, blinding me, making me dead to the world.

" So far to go" said a voice, and then, it all vanished.

Well, What'cha think? Should I do any more with the rehab, or should I just cut to the chase? R and R to tell me!


End file.
